1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing data in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing a desired image in a corresponding storage folder in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals have become necessities of modern life for people of all ages. Thus, service providers and terminal manufacturers are competitively developing differentiated products and services.
For example, the mobile terminal has developed into a multimedia device capable of providing various services such as phonebooks, games, short messages, e-mails, wake-up calls, MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, digital cameras, and wireless Internet services.
With a prevalent use of a mobile terminal equipped with a digital camera module, a user can capture a variety of images anytime anywhere. In addition, the number of pixels supportable by the digital camera module is increasing, and thus the mobile terminal may perform a function of a high-definition digital camera.
Moreover, a data storage capacity of the mobile terminal is increasing, and as a result, the user may store large-volume data such as an image file, a video file, a music file and the like.
The large-volume storage capacity allows the user to use the mobile terminal as a storage medium. However, data management is difficult when the large-volume data is stored.
For example, if the user enjoys using a camera function of the mobile terminal, hundreds of image files may be stored in the mobile terminal. In this case, the images may be managed by storing them in storage folders according to image file properties.
Since the storage folders are determined by selecting respective image files, it is difficult to manage the folders for storing the images.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for storing a desired image in a corresponding storage folder in a mobile terminal.